1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates antenna structures and particularly to an antenna structure having a wider bandwidth and a wireless communication device using the antenna structure.
2. Description of Related Art
To communicate in multi-band communication systems, a bandwidth of an antenna of a wireless communication device such as a mobile phone should be wide enough to cover frequency bands of the multi-band communication systems. In addition, because of the miniaturization of the wireless communication device, space occupied by the antenna is compressed and limited. Therefore, it is necessary to design the antenna to have the wider bandwidth within the compressed and limited space.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.